


Changes( a dialovers x OC reader ff)

by cherry_bomb_420



Series: DIALOVERS SERIES [1]
Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Betrayal, Diabolik Lovers - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, Mates, Multi, Vampires, dialovers, halfblood, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29019402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherry_bomb_420/pseuds/cherry_bomb_420
Summary: They loved me even if I was a half-blood, I was their mate after all.Not one but all six, I belonged to them and they were all mine.But little did I know that my perfect world would come crashing down when a certain blonde wench came into our lives.She grew on them and we grew apart.Slowly but gradually I was left behind.To them, it was all a game yet I was the one being played.
Relationships: Komori Yui/Sakamaki Brothers, Mukami Azusa/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Kou/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Ruki/Original Female Character(s), Mukami Yuuma/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Ayato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Kanato/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Laito/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Reiji/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Shuu/Original Female Character(s), Sakamaki Subaru/Original Female Character(s)
Series: DIALOVERS SERIES [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2128911
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Changes( a dialovers x OC reader ff)

# INTRO TO THE OC

The OC is Scarlett Rayne, who has been living with the Sakamakis for a few years now and they are mates. Yes, all the boys are linked to her.

She’s a half-blood; she was once a human (before she met the Sakamakis) and so she continues to possess a few human-like qualities and heals slower as compared to purebloods. She’s tall, although not taller than the boys. And she has medium length brown hair. She has grey eyes (since all the other eye colors have been claimed by the boys)

The boys all love her and she loves them back despite the fact that Karl Heinz does not approve of her but have the boys ever cared?

So, that is pretty much it…

Her personality will unfold as the story progresses.

P.S. I am a sucker for drama so there might be times when it may get unbearably angst or exaggerated although I’ll try not to because I suck at invoking emotions.


End file.
